MossClan (Bellajules8)
Introduction It was the beginning of Green-leaf. The air was still humid from an over-night shower, and the birds were singing their morning songs. You were enjoying the tranquility, but hear voices. You're frightened, and run into a bush. Silence fell over the forest, only the faint chirping of crickets and birds filling in the gaps of silence. The voices grow closer and nearer. A white and orange figure comes through the brush and comes near you. Two other she-cats ran up after the female, as they glanced at each other for a moment. " Hey! What's your problem, I was trying to enjoy the scenery! " You hiss angrily. " Well, your 'enjoying the scenery' in our ''territory". The ginger colored she-cat responded angrily " But they could be a threat to the clan! " The three cats quarreled. ''Now's your chance, ''you thought. You ran away, your fear of what they might do to you propelling your paws faster. But the ground crackled and fell beneath you, you were fallin\... ---- ''"How Is the cat?" A soft voice mewed. " Well, the injuries aren't bad... a few cuts here and there.." Another voice replied. Slowly regaining conscious, lifting up your head. You looked to find the cream pelted she-cat looming over you, inspecting your pelt. They motion for you to come, and you follow them out into a place you've never seen before. "W-Where am I..?" You mew sitting up, following the she-cat out. " You're in MossClan Camp, " She replied softly. As the two other cats from before met up with her. " This is Owlwish and Flamefeather." She Mewed to the two cats. " And you?" You ask tilting your head. " I am DreamStar, Leader of MossClan. Care to join us here?" Dreamstar asked you. Will You accept a new life? Basic Information News 5/7/17-MossClan Is Founded (The page mostly done and people begun to come) 5/19/17-BurntStripe and HoneyDew Are Now Deputy and Co Deputy 5/20/17- BurntStripe and HoneyDew are Now Mates! Congrats! 5/30/17- Our new deputy is now Owlwish and our new Co deputy is now Flamefeather. 6/6/17- Shadefur and Nightwing are Now Mates! Congrats! 6/15/17- Wolves were on territory, be on look out and report anything 6/15/17- New apprentices :) 6/16/17 - Duskcloud and Shadowpelt are now Mates! Congrats! 6/21/17- Bluefrost and Jaggedheart are mates! CONGRATS. 6/30/17- Stormsky, Ravenpelt, and Silhouette have been kicked due to inactivity. Also, we welcome our new warriors: Mangoblossom, Vanillafur, Sparrowfeather, Soulheart, Wishcloud, and Foxstream Not very updated~ 7/18/17- The inactive cats chart has been created! All cats listed will be deleted on 7/25/17! 7/25/17- The inactive cats have been deleted. 7/26/17- Slatepaw has moved out of the nursery, and into the apprentices den! 8/4/17- We have two new recruits, Silverthorn and Lightclaw! Rules I. Loyalty Your loyalty should be MossClan first and foremost. You can have friends outside of the clan (Excluding Cats in enemy clans/packs/tribe) but you must fight against them in times of battle or if they turn against us. II. Double-Grouping Double Clanning is forbidden. If found out you will be punished for breaking Rules 1 & 7. This can also cause Drama and stress III. Drama/Stress Don't Cause drama for no reason. It causes extreme health problems for people with anxity and other medical conditions. This is a kids game not a drama site. You will be asked to stop if it gets out of hand. IV. Concerning Mates 1. Kits cannot have mates. Way to young 2. Apprentices cannot have mates, but they can have crushes. This goes to the Medicine Cat apprentice 3. You cannot have two mates. This Breaks rule 2. They are your mate until one leaves or dies ( Exiled, etc.) V. Colors/Attire We are cats not jellyfish. When not in roleplay you may have some random outfit on, but once in roleplay you will be ask to change into normal attire. This goes for pelt colors as well. VI. Rankings We all are equal, but each rank has there limits. No kit can take down a badger, like deputies cannot give extreme orders. Higher ranks are highly respected. (Elders sorta) VII. Fairness/Advice We will not exile anyone without a reason. This also goes along with advice. Listen to someone who is more experienced. please. VIII. Advanced Vocab Don't go over the top with vocab. A little is fine, but no ' The monumental...' IX. Leaving If you leave the clan, your clanmates will decide if you are ever allowed to come back and join us. But you will only given one second chance. If you leave twice, then you have left for good. X. Warrior Code This is the main thing that keeps clan life going. Learn it if you're an apprentice, know it if you're any rank higher. Click Here to view the warrior code XI. OC's You are allowed to have 2 OC's. No More, it causes confustion and annoyance Objective Most clans do not have this, but I feel like it's important to discuss. This clan was created to be a place of happiness and friendship. That may sound somewhat stereotypical, but it is what this place was made for. If you ever think there is a way to make this place even better, please tell the leader, deputy, or co deputy. We want your opinion. We wish for our clan to grow stronger when it can. We hope that no one might feel unimportant, and want them to know that they are very important to this clan. Just as our quote says we all stand together, and together we all grow. Schedule 6 Hours= About One Day One day= About 4 days One week= 1 Moon 3 Weeks= 1 Season 12 Weeks= 1 year Ranks Members Leader Deputy Co-Deputy Medicine Cats Medicine Cat Apprentice Elite Warrior Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits (Closed ATM) Elders Allies And Enemies Inactive Cats Cats who have been inactive for more than a week without pre-notice will be added onto this table. They will be given a week to respond or leave a goodbye note, if they dont, they will be removed from the page. ~None at the moment~ Not allowed to return Gallery Dreamstar-pic.jpg|Dreamstar(Leader) 16630-Chocolate-tortoiseshell-and-white-cat-white-background (1).jpg|Owlwish, Deputy 0fa6ada571df53298e074f8aa9cc7eb3.jpg|Honeypaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice) 74e80ef48c9ebb510f85821434373a18.jpg|Nightwing (elite warrior) ojos-azules-cat5.jpg|Swiftstorm (Elite Warrior) Ivybae.jpg|Ivymoon (warrior) Meows.jpg|Blazestrike(Warrior) Screenshot 2017-06-19 at 11.15.19 AM.png|Dapplefur (Warrior) Toyger-Cat-Playing-Outside.jpg|Beepelt ( warrior ) Monday, July 03, 2000 (Image7).jpg|Talonstrike(Warrior) SparkTail.jpg|Sparktail (warrior) 1a392989aeae680cf43c856174ca2c01.jpg|Robinfeather (Warrior) Mango.PNG|Mangoblossom (Warrior) Second OC.jpg|Maplesplash(warrior) Goldenflame :3.PNG|Goldenflame (Warrior) Crowpaw, she-cat.jpg|Crowpaw(Warrior) RUSSET.jpg|Russetleap(Warrior) Firepetal(Warrior).jpg|Firepetal(Warrior) 1111Cherry.png|Cherrykit/Cherrypaw/Cherryfern BrothersOc2.jpg|Stonesong(Warrior) Coolkid52340.jpg|Ebonypelt (Warrior) russian blue warrior|silkpaw (apprentice) Screenshot 2017-06-20 at 10.14.09 AM.png|Otterpaw (Apprentice) Sunpaw_the_swag.jpg|Sunpaw (Apprentice) 1660bc2914981dd9ed3a40ac03333f21.jpg|Duskpaw ( apprentice ) chartreux-cats-and-kittens-pictures-12.jpg|Slatepaw (Apprentice) nebelung-cats-kittens-1.jpg|Darkpaw (apprentice) 8936af70b1d2344dd45ea0d85e1064bc--pretty-eyes-beautiful-eyes.jpg|Frecklepaw ZOOOOO.jpg|Frostheart (Queen_ two-pedigree-black-white-maine-coon-male-kittens-54194d483cbe1.JPG|Tigerkit ( kitten Better Jaggedkit.jpg|Jaggedkit(kit) Li'l Moonkit.jpg|Moonkit(kit) Li'l Sagekit.jpg|Sagekit(kit) Gingerkitttttttttttt.jpg|Creature (kit)|link=Creature (kit)|linktext=Creature (kit) 4b4798f32350e085f7cd875de6753c45.jpg|Thornpelt (Elder) Amberclawtsc.jpg A6e4b54f2d323fbeef08a8764c5a51c2--siamese-cats-kitty-cats.jpg|Silverthorn(Warrior) Joke Gallery YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OBAMA.png Some Bird Hotness.PNG|Some Bird Hotness. Sparrow Why U No Speak XD Screen Shot 2017-07-21 at 9.51.30 AM.png|THEM SQUIDY BOIZ Screen Shot 2017-07-20 at 8.43.04 PM.png|Lonely Heron.... Screenshot 2017-08-04 at 10.29.28 AM.png Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 12.48.03 PM.png Family Trees Soot,Mango, Apple, Honey and Honey's tree Dream, Splash, Dusk, Tiger and Ivy's tree (Batpaw isn't actually Dream or Crow's brother, but I couldn't get it right...) Territory Plentiful Thicket Description: The plentiful Thicket (Sarepia) is an untamed woodland abundant with prey. It is also the holder of many useful herbs. Common prey found there are mice, squirrels, frogs after it rains, many birds (Including finches, woodpeckers, doves, and cardinals), and the occasional hedgehog. But watch out, sometimes there are foxes, and more rarely badgers. You might also find hawks in treetops. Prey: Small Animals: Mice, voles, Chipmunks Medium Animals: Rabbits, Squirrels Large Animals: Birds. Dangerous Animals: Badgers, Foxes, Bears Forgotten Rocks Description: The Forgotten Rocks (Kimbara Outback) is a dry, rocky landscape with pretty intense heat. It is made livable by a small pond with waterfalls, though fish aren't usually present in it. The cats of Mossclan believe it to be 'cursed', as many odd things have happened there. Prey: Small Animals: Insects, Arachnids, sometimes minnows Medium Animals: Toads, lizards, Large Animals: Fowl, Dangerous Animals: Snakes, Scorpions, Wild dogs Polls How Do You Like The Page? Awesome Epic Needs Improvement Eh, It's Ok Needs Work Nope Plots We will only be accepting 3 plots at a time. Actual plots will be on the table, any others will either be added when others are complete, or not at all. Plots should have a important impact and be more than helping a few cats in a fight. If your plot involves a prophecy, have a medicine cat, or the leader approve and have it. Badges Leader- Star Deputy- Mira Co-Deputy- Lightning Bolt Medicine Cat- Flower Medicine cat apprentice- Clover Elite Warrior- Wolf Warrior- Wing Apprentice- Paw Queen- Heart Kits- Bunny Elders- World Forms Joining Username OcName Desired Rank(Cannot be Elite Warrior)(Apprentice is currently not allowed either) Description Personailly Gender Roleplay Example ( Depending on your rank ) Breed Past Groups Ilr Picture Alliance Group Name Leader's Name Leader's Username Server Why Do you want to Ally with us What Do we Get What Do you Get Tag Color/Badge Plots Plot name Plot description Time it will be done Specific cats needed Impact Second OCS Second OC name Desired Rank Roleplay (For the rank) Gender Breed Realistic Picture Page Editors Category:Nontraditional Clans Category:Clans Category:Neutral-Realmed